


你可曾见过如此高冷的作者

by ShouChu (A01)



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-07-02 18:30:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15802194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A01/pseuds/ShouChu
Summary: 全文首发：长佩文学





	1. Chapter 1

**第五十四章 被拆开的礼物**  
   
校内还有些后续活动，他们出来的太早，北大门外人影稀疏，平时就生意冷淡的章鱼烧店更是门可罗雀。  
唐簇退远了几步，正要帮他们拍了一张和店名的合影，忽然在镜头里看见那家店里面走出来一个男人。  
西装笔挺，眉目深邃。  
霍淼搭在路敛光肩上的手被人从后面扯了下来，他回过头看清了来人，惊奇道：“游……师兄！你在这里干什么？”  
游鸿之挑了挑眉，道：“买章鱼烧。”  
“章鱼烧呢？”  
“吃完了。”  
“你在哪吃的？刚才店里没人啊？”  
“你看错了。”  
霍淼狐疑地看着他，但介于路敛光在场，他没好意思追着游鸿之刨根问底。霍淼原本以为游鸿之只是正巧和他们碰面，这就要走，没想到他继续道：“跟我走，公司有事找你。”  
“啊？可我等会儿还要参加藏修楼的毕业生合影……”霍淼为难道，“什么事啊？再等我一个小时吧，或者你先去公司？”  
“你实习生转正的事。”游鸿之淡淡道，“过期不候。”  
“什么？转正？！别，我去我去！”霍淼立即把破除迷信的使命抛之脑后，不住地赞赏，“师兄你办事就是快！”  
游鸿之：“……”  
“啊不是，我不是那个意思……”  
章鱼烧店里传来一声憋不住的轻笑，游鸿之的脸彻底黑了，拉着霍淼往停车场走，不想继续在这丢人现眼，霍淼乐颠颠地和路敛光唐簇两人挥手告别，缀在游鸿之身后走了。  
“悲报，三水大神被妖怪抓走了！”  
路敛光发完这么一条之后，群里又陆续刷出来两条“悲报”，又有两个人宣告不能到场，说好的这届十个人一起“破除迷信”，最后只到了一大半人，还不如上一届。  
大家拍了合影就地解散，从此各奔东西。  
路敛光找到正在树后面半蹲着拍着什么东西的唐簇。  
“早知道人这么少我也不来了……该合的影都合了，我们回去吧。”他揽住唐簇的肩，“拍了什么？我看看。”  
唐簇闻言大松了一口气。今天的社交量对他来说实在是超出份额了，现在一听可以提前结束，高高兴兴地举起相机给路敛光看他刚拍的花。  
而且……他暗自给自己打气加油，而且他还给路敛光准备了毕业礼物呢。  
   
“你给我准备了礼物？”路敛光诧异又惊喜地说，“怎么不早说？”  
已经到了晚上，两人都洗过了澡。在这个人生中意义重大的日子，路敛光回来换下学士服之后，就没再提起毕业的话题——他对唐簇向来细心，虽然不会刻意避讳，但怕唐簇触景伤心，他今天也一直表现得比较克制。  
还以为这一天就这样进入尾声了，没想到唐簇还给他准备了惊喜。  
“是什么呀？”路敛光期待地走过去，见唐簇变戏法一样地从吧台下面拎出来一瓶红酒和两个高脚杯。  
“这是……”路敛光眼前一亮，“我那天想开的那瓶酒！”  
他们刚刚在现实里见面不久时，去了一家法国餐厅，那天唐簇开车不能沾酒，路敛光也就没开那瓶酒，没想到唐簇把它记在了心里。  
“庆祝你毕业。”唐簇倒了两杯酒，有点紧张地说，“准备了礼物，也……也不知道你喜不喜欢……”  
路敛光看着他斟酒，奇道：“这酒……不是我的礼物？”  
唐簇是一个非常讲究礼仪的人，可是他居然自己打开了这瓶酒，而没有让给路敛光亲手开瓶，那只能说明路敛光想岔了，这瓶酒和礼物没什么关系，拿出来纯粹就是为了喝。  
果不其然，唐簇摇摇头，递给他一杯，无言地催促他喝。  
路敛光觉得有些新奇，他被很多人劝过酒，见识过有些人为了劝人多喝一口，能够说得多么天花乱坠，这还是他第一次被人无言劝酒，可偏偏这个人是唐簇，无言胜过百篇，他心甘情愿地举起来一饮而尽。  
然而还来不及打趣问唐簇是什么礼物，非要喝了酒才能看，他就被吓了一跳——唐簇也跟着他干了。  
“哎哟，悠着点喝，我的祖宗。”路敛光赶紧伸手扶住他的杯子，“你这胃能这么喝吗？”  
“能的，红酒没事，我试过。”唐簇一本正经道，“而且我最近都没疼过了。”  
“那是因为我和你在一起了，天天带着你规律饮食。”路敛光邀功道，伸手捏了捏唐簇的脸颊，“嗯，不错，总算养出一点肉了。我还记得第一次见你的时候，你实在太瘦了。”  
摩天大楼外的璀璨星光照进来，唐簇看着路敛光，眼里闪动着些闪烁不明的情绪，他没接那句调侃，反而说：“再……再来一杯吧？”  
路敛光有些摸不着头脑，“好啊。”  
唐簇陪着他又喝了一杯，这一回两人没那么快喝完，慢慢品了几次，唐簇借口味道不错，又给两人分别续了两次酒。  
他劝酒的招数实在拙劣，这个人要不是唐簇，路敛光肯定要怀疑对方是不是准备图谋不轨了。  
唐簇一边心不在焉地聊天，一边自以为隐蔽地观察着路敛光的脸色，见他神色清明，丝毫没有醉意，不禁有点泄气。转眼大半瓶红酒下去了，路敛光一点没醉，倒是唐簇酒气开始上脸，平日里清冷白皙的肤色开始泛红。  
“你怎么……”唐簇有点忍不住了，“你怎么还不醉？”  
路敛光逼近他，握住他的下巴故作凶狠道：“好啊，原来你真的打着把我灌醉的主意。从实招来，想干什么？”  
唐簇有一点委屈。他怎么不醉呢？自己都这么努力地灌了他这么多酒了……路敛光不醉，自己怎么好意思把礼物送出去……  
酒气蒸得他的双眼成了水波荡漾的春池，乍一看像是要哭了，路敛光失神一愣，回过神后连忙松开手：“抱歉，弄疼你了？”  
唐簇不说话，盯着他看了两秒，抬手将杯子里的红酒一饮而尽，仿佛从酒精里汲取了一鼓作气的勇气似的，毅然起身往门口走去。  
山不就我，我就山。  
路敛光吓了一跳，以为他真的生气了，或者也可能是酒量太差，喝醉了正在闹脾气，连忙上前跟着：“亲爱的，怎么了？这么晚了你去哪——”  
“啪”的一声轻响，房子里的供电断了。  
唐簇并不是要出门，而是取下了门口插入取电的房卡。两人骤然一起陷入一片暧昧的昏暗中，能够带回光明的房卡被随手仍在了地上，在黑暗和酒精的掩护下，唐簇第一次热情地勾住路敛光的脖颈，主动索吻。  
路敛光只惊诧了一秒，随即与他热烈地拥吻在一起。  
他们纠缠着向床铺走去，路敛光一把抱起唐簇将他放在床上，随后自己压制上去，两个人一起陷进床上柔软的织物中。在接吻的间隙，失控的边缘，路敛光勉强还存了一点理智，他吻过唐簇颤抖的喉结，清楚不能再往下了——上一次他失控地想要脱唐簇的衣服，唐簇虽然极力配合他，可他中途抬头一看，其实唐簇吓得脸色苍白。那以后他就格外小心，坚决不再越雷池半步，留给唐簇慢慢适应亲热的时间。  
可是这一次，他没能起得来身，唐簇一个劲地贴在他怀里，他咬牙道：“亲爱的……我得去一下浴室。”  
他刚洗完澡，这时候又去浴室干什么不言而喻。  
唐簇害羞到身体发颤，恨不能整个人躲进他的怀里去，小声地说：“别去了……来拆你的礼物吧……”  
来拆你的礼物吧——我就是你的礼物。  
路敛光脑子里那根理智之弦彻底断了，他伸手去够床头的抽屉，里面有他前几天备下的必需品。  
“别管了。”唐簇的唇贴着他的脖颈，声音模糊地说，“别管那些……等会儿再拿。”  
路敛光深吸了一口气，重新将他压下，与他唇舌相接。  
“你今天怎么……我一直以为你没准备好。”  
“我今天喝醉了。”  
“你喝得也不多啊。”  
“我就是喝醉了！”唐簇恼羞成怒地说，使劲拽了拽身上人的衣领，复又泄气道：“扣子……我解不开。”  
“没事亲爱的，我自己脱。”  
路敛光直起身，利落地脱掉了唐簇努力了半天都没能解开的睡衣。  
没有拉严实的窗帘泄进了一截光。凝聚了这个不夜城市璀璨夜景的一小截光，正打在这个年轻男人的身上。  
唐簇仰躺在床上，近乎痴迷地看路敛光跨跪在他身上解睡衣的扣子，那截光束随着他的动作，在他身上跃动，让黑暗中的人移不开眼。  
路敛光把睡衣扔出床外，俯下身，捧着唐簇的脸问：“在看什么？”  
看一束光。  
唐簇伸出手揽住他，喃喃道：“你父母是对的。别让他们看见，做我一个人的……我的……是我的。”  
路敛光拉住他的一只手按在自己赤裸的胸口，承诺道：“永远是你的。”  
   
裹着润滑的手指探进去的时候，路敛光比唐簇紧张得多。  
他满头是汗，手指被密密实实的柔软包裹住，下身某个位置已经膨胀到疼痛。  
“疼吗？”  
作为一个健全的成年人，唐簇当然不是没看过影视教程，但第一次被异物进入的奇怪感还是无法忽视，他闷哼道：“不疼，快一点……”  
路敛光呼吸不稳地亲吻他的脸，帮他分散注意力。  
“进、进来。”  
唐簇被手指翻搅抽插着敏感软肉，已然情动，满脸潮红地邀请，路敛光再也忍不住，摒住呼吸，缓慢坚定地进入了他。  
火热坚挺的性器在体内缓慢抽送，唐簇羞耻地闭上眼睛，把脸埋进路敛光的胸前。  
“疼吗？”路敛光呼吸急促，新手上路，有再多的理论基础也难免担心，他不放心地问，“疼要说。”  
被别人进入自己柔软的内腔，这样疯狂的事情，从前的唐簇想都不敢想，可是现在就是有一个人制住他的大腿，用灼热的性器深深进入他。他羞耻又难耐，呜咽着说：“感觉好奇怪……嗯……”  
“换个角度，会不会，舒服一点？”路敛光气息不稳道，但他尚有余力探索爱人敏感紧致的内里，“这样呢？还是这里？”  
“你别，别说了……啊！”  
唐簇忽然惊叫一声，揽住路敛光脖颈的手一时脱力，路敛光眼疾手快地环住他的背，继而向刚才的那一点发起猛攻。  
“啊！慢点！慢，唔……”  
陌生的快感这时才一层层涌上来，唐簇惊慌失措，受不住地呜咽求饶，扭动身子想要离开，始作俑者这一次却没有顺着他的意，掐住他的腰牢牢将他固定在凶器上。  
“忍一下，宝贝。”路敛光剧烈喘息着，把人收进怀里，一手去抚弄他已经勃发的欲望，眼底一片深沉的情欲之色，“对不起，我控制不住，你今天实在是……太要命了。”  
“我，我不行……啊啊！ 太过了，不要……”  
唐簇神志昏聩，眼前一片模糊，根本不知道自己哭喊了些什么，只知道路敛光怎么都不肯放过他，凶狠地反反复复顶弄他体内最敏感的弱点，有力的手指执意摩挲过他的早已不堪刺激的性器，而他赤裸着身体，浑身颤抖，只能缩在路敛光怀里哽咽着求饶不止。  
在这片天旋地转的动荡之中，前后夹击的快感将他送上了顶峰。与此同时，路敛光深深埋入他的体内，与他一起释放了忍耐已久的欲望。  
   
陷入昏睡的最后几秒，唐簇隐约感觉一个轻柔的吻落在自己的额头。  
“我爱你。”

 


	2. 龙眠在水（5）

游鸿之的手从他的小腿一路摸到两腿之间，抚弄上他的性器。  
“放开，别碰……”  
霍淼扭动着腰身拒绝，但下身还是诚实地在套弄下缓缓抬了头。  
游鸿之却在他动情之后放开了前面，手指向后探去，抵在后方的穴口处。  
“你平时在宿舍到底怎么称呼我的？”  
“叫你傻逼！……啊！”  
霍淼惊叫着挺身，又无力地摔落回床上，修长有力的手指进入了他密处。刚刚被使用过的穴道湿软敏感，游鸿之很快推了两根手指进去，当他按压到深处某一点的时候，霍淼猛地挣扎起来，他险些没有压住。  
“我记得是这里。”他不顾霍淼的怒骂挣扎揉弄按压着那一块软肉，“刚才也是，我顶着你这里，你爽得都哭出来了。”  
“谁他妈……嗯，哭了……啊啊，不要……”  
霍淼嘴上不肯服软，可是身子已经被两根手指操得失了力气，双腿无力地踢动，连游鸿之放开了压制住他的手都不知道。  
游鸿之一手撸动着他的性器，一手持续深入地刺激着他穴内的致命弱点。霍淼受不了这样的双重快感，双手胡乱地推拒他，这点力道对于游鸿之来说，简直就不痛不痒。  
“放手啊！嗯啊……不行，我要……啊啊啊！”  
霍淼的声音带上了哭腔，游鸿之用拇指擦过他下身前端的小孔，他忽然失了声，挺身射了出来。  
在他高潮后愣神喘息的这一会儿，游鸿之拉下自己西装裤的拉链，解放了自己早已硬得不行的分身。他抓住霍淼无力地双腿扛到自己肩上，俯身。  
“我给过你机会了，你自找的。”  
他没等霍淼有所反应，挺身将自己埋入了已经扩张好的小穴里，而后掐住对方的腰，几次之后就大开大合地操弄起来。  
刚刚经历了高潮的霍淼根本承受不住这样的刺激，崩溃地摇头，“不……不要，游鸿之我操你……啊！慢点……嗯啊啊啊啊……”  
“你现在还有力气骂我，看来是我不够卖力。”  
游鸿之恶意地重重顶在他的弱点上，霍淼被他的动作激得呻吟着抽搐了一下，然后游鸿之停住不动了。  
“给你最后一次机会，你叫不叫？”  
“叫，嗯……叫你妈……”霍淼被操得眼角泛红，但还是试图保住最后一点尊严。  
游鸿之对着他露出了一个危险的笑容。  
“啊啊啊啊！别，别！啊……求你……啊啊！师兄……游师兄……嗯啊！”  
游鸿之正在狠狠研磨那块已经被手指折磨得敏感至极的软肉，霍淼狂乱地哭喊求饶没有让他软下心，反而激起了他的欲望。  
霍淼感到体内被他紧紧包裹住的肉棒又大了一圈，他被磨得大腿根都在发颤。  
“求你……真的太大了……啊，不要再……那里……嗯……我不行……”  
游鸿之置若罔闻，又开始挺腰，只留龟头在里面，然后重重捣进去，次次精准地顶在身下人要命的那一点上，每一次抽插都带出脸红心跳的水声。  
霍淼在这样激烈的顶撞下连叫都叫不出声，他的性器在无人抚摸的情况下射出了一道稀薄的精液。  
他的高潮并没有阻止游鸿之的操弄，反而让对方变本加厉，几个小时前还是处男的霍淼，终于承受不住，被击溃了神志，哭着求饶：“爸爸……求你，啊啊啊，别，爸爸绕了我吧，嗯，真的不行……啊啊……”  
游鸿之其实忍得相当辛苦，他都不记得自己上一次这样忍耐是什么时候了。他伸手拂过霍淼颤抖地睫毛，气息不稳道：“早点听话多好。”  
这一次他们没有带套，最后抽插几下之后，他抽出性器射在了对方小腹上。


End file.
